


eat your heart out

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, it's what hermann deserves, one of newt's six phds is in eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: Newton's a bit more experienced than Hermann in certain areas. He's more than happy to put that knowledge to good use, and Hermann's more than happy to comply.





	eat your heart out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cajynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/gifts), [skeleton_twins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_twins/gifts).



> a twitter conversation that turned fic written at 1 am, because a) there arent nearly enough rimming fics for these two and b) Hermann Gottlieb Deserves To Get His Ass Ate
> 
> you have no clue how hard it was for me to not make the obvious pacific rimming pun for the title (not that the one i went with is any less cursed)

“I can’t believe you’ve never done it before,” Newton says, panting. He’s sprawled out next to Hermann on Hermann’s bed, both of them flushed and sweating, and Hermann cannot—for the life of him—understand how Newton can be ready to talk a mere few minutes after orgasm. Newton rolls onto his side to fix Hermann with an incredulous look. “Not even once?”

“I told you,” Hermann says, avoiding Newton’s eyes, “I have _very_ little experience dating, and that’s not the sort of thing one just—does with anyone.”

(The debate, as most debates with Newton do, sprung forth at the most inopportune and inconvenient moment; Newton had been riding his cock, head thrown back and hips working furiously, when he started running his mouth off. Mostly it was just pleas for Hermann to repeat something or about how good he felt, which Hermann didn’t object to, but there were also some promises that—now that they were sleeping together, with this as the historical first time—Newton was determined to follow through on. Blowing Hermann in the shower, riding Hermann every night, and, of course—

“I’m going to bend you over your stupid desk,” Newton whined, as Hermann stroked him off, “and eat you out until you’re— _fuck_ —”

“Oh,” Hermann remarked mildly, “I’ve never tried that before,” and then Newton made a surprised noise, and squeezed around him so hard Hermann came with a grunt.)

“I just can’t believe it,” Newton repeats. “Your ass is so cute. Even if it is a little flat.” Hermann scowls at him. “In a sexy way,” he adds. “I love your sexy flat ass.” Hermann starts to roll away to face the wall instead and Newton acts fast, throws his arm across Hermann’s chest and snuggles up to him. “Okay, sorry, sorry,” he says, and kisses at Hermann’s face until Hermann caves in and kisses back. "All I meant was that you're missing out on a  _lot_ , man. And I'm  _really_ fucking good at it." He launches into an explanation of how being a biologist means he's exponentially better at sex than the average human being, he knows how bodies tick, how to exploit how they tick, ecetera ecetera, that Hermann only half listens to and interrupts the second Newton pauses to breathe. 

"I'm sure," Hermann says mildly. "Get the lights, will you, dear?" The conversation ends there, and they go to sleep. Newton doesn’t bring up the topic again in any of their proceeding couplings, so—aside from a fleeting though of _what if_ every now and then—Hermann mostly forgets about the whole thing.

Two weeks later, Hermann’s standing at his chalkboard and just beginning to wonder why Newton is being so...suspiciously quiet when the man in question sidles right up against his back. “Hi,” Newton says, and wriggles his hands up Hermann’s sweater.

“Hello,” Hermann says, chalk stilling against the board. Newton does nothing else. He just stands there. “Is there something you need, Newton?”

“Yeah,” Newton says. He untucks the front tails of Hermann’s shirt and slides his hand up smooth skin. Hermann sucks in a breath. “Are you free tonight?”

Hermann is free every night, which Newton is well aware of. A sarcastic reply is on the tip of his tongue, but he holds himself back. Newton approaching him like this at work almost always results in something agreeable for both of them. He nods.

“Good,” Newton murmurs, and just like that he’s stepping away from Hermann and leaving Hermann to blink at the loss of him. He turns to face Newton, who has his face fixed an expression that only only be deemed _determined_. “Here’s the plan.”

 

That night, in Newton’s quarters, Newton undresses Hermann slowly and carefully, kissing and stroking his skin as he goes. It’s nice to have Newton take charge for once; as much as Hermann loves turning Newton into a trembling and needy mess, he finds he wouldn't mind the reverse every now and then, wouldn’t mind being taken care of or letting Newton do the bulk of the work. Newton strips himself down, too, but he leaves his boxers and garishly-patterned socks on. “What?” he says, when Hermann points out the latter. “It gets cold in here, man."

He eases Hermann onto the bed carefully until he’s lying on his stomach, head resting on his folded hands. He feels open and bare and vulnerable, but safe, at the same time, because Newton’s there, warm and solid and touching him. “Leg okay?” Newton says, as he spreads Hermann’s legs just as carefully.

Hermann shifts it slightly, hums thoughtfully. It’s been a good day, not much strain, and Newton took care to bring all their meals to the lab today so he’s scarcely even walked around on it. Even so, he can feel a bit stiff when pressed to a cheap PPDC-regulation mattress for too long. “It’s fine for now,” he says. “If you wanted to prop—” Newton’s already lifting his knee and slipping one of his pillows under it before Hermann can finish the thought. He smiles, settles in comfortably. “Thank you, dear.”

He feels Newton kneel between his legs, then lower himself to press his chest against Hermann’s back, arms bracketing either side of Hermann’s torso. Hermann’s skin prickles with goosebumps at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. “I like it when you call me that,” Newton says, kissing the back of Hermann’s neck. He licks the skin there tentatively, and Hermann shivers. “You used your fancy flower soap,” Newton says happily, with a little sniff. Newton has showered in Hermann’s quarters exactly one time, wherein he made good on his promises of a blowjob but was far too delighted by the existence of Hermann’s special occasion soap. (“That’s cute,” he said, and proceeded to ignore Hermann's instructions and use a great deal of it, because—according to him—shower blowjobs are a special occasion. “Very you.”)

“Of course,” Hermann says, Newton told him to clean himself thoroughly, after all, but it turns into a moan as Newton drags his tongue a few inches down his spine, and then kisses his way back up.

“Hermann,” Newton breathes, “Hermann, I’m going to make you feel so good. You have no clue.” He drags his tongue back down slowly over each notch, then inches further down the bed and kisses the dip in Hermann’s back. Hermann moans again, pressing his face to Newton’s pillow, and when Newton licks another line down, Hermann’s cock twitches to life. “It’s gonna be—so fucking good,” Newton mumbles, and then kisses down further, and further, until the tip of his tongue is tracing circles at the bottom of Hermann’s spine.

“Newton—” Hermann all but whines, and when Newton settles his hands on the backs of Hermann’s thighs Hermann’s hips buck into the mattress involuntarily. He’s already so hard, and Newton hasn’t even begun. He can’t imagine how he’ll possibly last.

Newton swoops up and kisses the side of each hip. “Relax,” he says softly, kneading Hermann’s thighs. “Hermann, just relax, it’s gonna be so good.” Hermann takes in another breath, nods, and then Newton’s lips—soft, warm—are pressing feather-light kisses across his ass. He slides one of his strong hands up to stroke one cheek, and Hermann whimpers. “I love your cute butt,” Newton sighs happily, and there’s something a little sharper than a kiss—Newton biting down gently—and Hermann’s bucks into the mattress again.

“Newton,” he whines again, and Newton licks over the spot, then kisses it, still caressing the other cheek with his hand. He squeezes it as gently as he’d bitten Hermann, and Hermann feels him inch down the bed further still.

Newton’s kissing and licking stops, and Hermann lies still, feeling Newton’s warm breath against his ass, the back of his balls. Then: Newton’s gently, gently pulling Hermann’s asscheeks apart, breath ghosting over his entrance, and Hermann has to bite down on his lip to keep himself quiet. He felt vulnerable and open before, but now— “Oh, wow,” Newton says quietly, so quietly Hermann’s not sure if he was supposed to hear. Newton blows, cool this time, over his hole, and then—before Hermann can react—Newton’s slowly dragging his tongue across it.

Hermann clutches at the sheets and lets out a high, keening whine, and it spurs Newton on; Newton spreads his cheeks a little wider, licks again and blows more air. “Oh,” Hermann gasps. “Oh—” It feels strange, like nothing he's ever felt before, but _good_ , Newton hadn’t been lying—Newton licks a little more insistently, and then Hermann feels him curl his tongue, and _prod_ with it, and Hermann’s cock throbs and he chokes back his whimpers. Newton’s tongue prods at his hole again, and then he bites gently on the same cheek as before, and Hermann’s teeth dig deeper into his bottom lip and he clutches the sheets harder.

“Hermann,” Newton says, sounding breathy, “relax, Hermann, babe, you can be loud, please, I—” Hermann does what he says, forces himself to relax into the bed, parts his legs wider to better present himself to Newton, and Newton moans this time. He presses his face back in and laves his tongue against Hermann’s hole, squeezing and kneading at Hermann’s ass as he keeps him spread open. “Let me hear how good you feel, please—”

“ _Newton—"_  Newton keeps laving his tongue, keeps squeezing, “oh, please, keep—”

“Yeah,” Newton pants, breath cool over his saliva on Hermann again, "okay, okay," and he licks across Hermann’s asscheek and then back over his hole, and then he curls his tongue again and presses _in_ past the ring of muscle. Fireworks go off behind Hermann’s eyelids; he shouts, loud and high, and Newton moans and it reverberates inside of him.

“Please,” Hermann repeats, canting his hips up, “oh, _please—_ ” (Relax, he reminds himself, relax.) Newton’s tongue pushes in deeper and they moan in tandem this time, and Newton pulls out of him and thrusts back in, and again, fucking him with his tongue, and Hermann feels saliva running down Newton’s chin and onto Hermann’s ass. “Yes,” Hermann thinks he says, as Newton moves his tongue from side to side, “yes, oh, Newton, Newton—”

Then Newton clamps his lips down and _sucks_ , and Hermann cries out wordlessly, toes curling. Newton thrusts his tongue back in, and Hermann feels full and sloppy with spit, and he’s babbling incoherently and _loudly_ , and then he feels Newton’s index finger prodding at his hole alongside his tongue. “ _Yes_ ,” Hermann nearly shouts as Newton presses it in, licking around it, and when he starts thrusting both tongue and finger in and out of him Hermann claws at the headboard and writhes against the sheets and gasps “Oh, oh—” breath hitching higher and higher.

Newton pulls his tongue out and Hermann nearly sobs, but he keeps fucking Hermann with his finger and—after a loud, wet, popping noise—slips in another finger dripping with saliva with ease. “Does that feel good?” Newton says into his skin, voice a whine, “Is it good, Hermann? Fuck—” His fingers pick up speed and he ducks his head lower, under Hermann’s raised hips, and Hermann has only a second to wonder what he’s doing before he’s enveloping one of Hermann’s balls in the wet warmth of his mouth, licking and teasing, and then moves onto the other, fingers still working furiously.

“Oh,” Hermann babbles, “oh, Newton, oh, _fuck_ —”

Newton bites down on his inner thigh and Hermann yelps. “Come on,” Newton urges, curling his fingers, and he thrusts his tongue back in and curls and uncurls that, too, and he feels Newton’s saliva drip from him and it’s too much, too good, and Hermann comes hard and untouched on Newton’s sheets and with a long, loud shout of Newton’s name.

Hermann slumps into the mattress and Newton pulls out his fingers, parts with one last lick against Hermann’s loose hole. Hermann, through his haze, feels Newton kneel, tug down his boxers, and then he’s settling on top of Hermann again and pressing his rock-hard cock along the cleft of Hermann’s ass. “Can I rub off on you?” he whines. “Please, Hermann? Please?” Hermann moans in encouragement, too blissed-out to speak, and Newton starts grinding himself against Hermann’s ass, then fucking between his thighs, leaking head of his cock brushing behind Hermann’s balls. “Hermann,” he keeps whining, “I love how you taste, I love your ass—” His cock grazes Hermann’s slick and open hole with every thrust and Hermann pants, squirms, and Newton licks at the back of Hermann’s neck and fucks forward hard. He swears loudly, and Hermann feels him get up on his knees to come over Hermann’s ass in thick spurts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Newton gasps, sounding as wrecked as Hermann feels.

Hermann manages another little whimper, and then Newton ducks his head down again and licks a line of his own ejaculate from Hermann’s ass and that’s really too much, Hermann's too sensitive, he can’t— “Newton,” Hermann chokes out, and his cock twitches but it’s far too soon, “Newton, you—”

“Sorry,” Newton says, and rolls off him to the side, “sorry, sorry, shit, was that good, Hermann? Did I make you feel good?” He’s kissing and petting clumsily at Hermann’s hair. “Was it as good as I said it would be?”

Hermann turns his head to face Newton; he feels as though he’s in a daze. “Yes,” he says, voice vaguely hoarse, "thank you," and Newton visibly swells with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> as always: hermanngaylieb on twitter, hermannsthumb on tumblr (where u can also find other drabbles and wips!)
> 
> eventually i'll post something that's not, like, smut, but if it ain't broke don't fix it am i right


End file.
